Jealous Jason
by emeraldz23
Summary: the title pretty much sums its up, Jason is Jealous of Percy. Duel included as well, who wins? does anyone win? will they be friends afterwards?. This is kinda set out after TLH and after SON and Percy came back to CHB but Hazel and Frank aren't there, they don't meet each other face-to-face until this little duel. My first fanfic i hope u like it :P


**HI GUYS! SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SO YEA JUST SAYING IM NOT A JASON HATER OR ANYTHING I JUST PREFER PERCY :D SO YEA**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IF I DID I WOULD ACTUALLY BE A MAN AND YEA IM ONLY 12**

** AND I KINDA GOT THE IDEA OF JASON BEING JEALOUS OF PERCY FROM SOME OTHER FANFICS SO YES I GUESS I DONT OWN **

** THIS EITHER :P**

**YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS, AND ALL THAT**

**PEACE OUT :D :P :D**

* * *

All I hear in this camp is _Percy was amazing when he did this, You should've seen him when he did that, Oh my Gods did you see him to that. _I was beginning to loose it, every one was comparing me with him and about all the quests he did. I mean I'm the praetor of the First Legion, I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. (A/N quoted from TLH)

What has he done compared to me?. What can a good for nothing son of Neptune (or Poseidon who really cares) do compared to me the son of the King of Gods, Zeus. I just recently defeated Porphyrion, what can he do compered to me? And that was all answered the day I met him, the day I get to meet the famous Percy Jackson.

The day started pretty good, I had breakfast with my sister Thalia since Lady Artemis gave her the day off. I went to archery and had sword fighting with the Hermes cabin. I just finished climbing the lava rock-climbing wall successfully when the conch horn sounded throughout the whole of camp half-blood signalling lunch. I was walking to my table when I saw the one and only Percy Jackson. He was talking to Thalia while going to the fire to offer the Gods their burnt food. They were laughing hysterically at a joke Percy was saying.

"Hey Thals, remember the time when Grover needed to use the 'dam' bathroom?" Percy said while walking back with Thalia to their designated tables

"Yeah, and when we went to the 'dam' shop?" Thalia replied back and by then they were already at their tables when they looked at each other across the mess hall and laughed.

I have no idea what was so funny about that but by the way they were talking and laughing together I couldn't but help feel jealous that they interacted like that when my _own_ sister doesn't even talk to me half the time since she's busy with the hunt. She chooses to talk to Percy over me? Now that hurt me because it looked like that she liked Percy than her own little brother. Heck she even treated him like her own little brother.

I was distracted by my thoughts when Piper came by and pecked me on the cheek before going over to the Aphrodite table with her siblings. Percy and Thalia were still laughing when I walked to the fire to offer my burnt food to Zeus. I saw Annabeth shake her head playfully with a small smile on her face but even she looked confused as to why they were laughing. By the time I reached my table Thalia just finished laughing with Percy and had already finished half her food, with a quick glance at Percy I saw that he too was half finished. I sat down next to her and started eating when I asked the question.

"Hey Thalia" I started

"Hmm?" She replied with her mouth full of food so I took that as a sign to keep talking.

"Umm what were you guys laughing about before?" I asked her.

One second

Two seconds

Three se-

She burst out laughing again and once she composed herself long enough she replied back,

"Don't worry lil' bro its just an inside joke from one of my quests with Percy" and with that she finished the rest of here food and started walking over to the Poseidon table, whispering something in Percy's ear. His face was then plastered with a huge grin and he nodded. Thalia laughed at his reaction and together they walked over to Annabeth at the Athena table after Percy stuffed his mouth with the rest of his food. Thalia whispered in Annabeth's ear and all three of them walked over to the Arena where they started sparring against each other, the girls against Percy and Riptide. I gotta admit though Percy was good, he was slashing and blocking both of the girls's weapons. _Slash, Duck, Jab, Duck, Slash_ again and again until Percy got hold onto one of Thalia's knives. Riptide's sword tip at Annabeth's neck and Thalia's own Knife tip across her neck as her other knife clattered on the floor. The Arena had a huge crowd watching the three spar, Piper and Leo were there too. They all started clapping and that's when I lost it.

"I, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, praetor of the First Legion. Slewed the Trojan sea monster, toppled the black throne of Kronos and and destroyed the Titan Krios. I challenge you to a duel." I said putting my other titles in, in an attempt to make the son of neptune cower but all it did was make him grin.

"Then I, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon or in your case Neptune accept your challenge" Percy said. I noticed that he didn't say any other Titles. _Pfft he's not as great as everyone thinks he doesn't even have any other titles _I thought.

"Hey! you didn't say any of your other titles" Annabeth said

"Yeah, well I don't want Jason here to chicken out before I even say _all _of my titles and its pretty long I don't want to say all of them anyway" Percy replied back with a smirk on his face.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter vs Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" Thalia announced and with that the rest of the people who were still eating at the mess hall quickly stuffed the rest of their food and ran over to the arena. _Good, now I can show_ all _of them who's bette_r I thought with a smug smirk on my face.

I pushed through the crowd and stood in the centre of the Arena. Percy moved forward to stand across from me. I heard whispers about the duel, _I bet Jason regrets it now, This is gonna be a good fight, Oooh Jackson's fighting blondie eh this is gonna be good _I think that was Clarisse. But what really caught my attention was this comment,_ I wonder if Percy's gonna go easy on him, _I glared in the direction of the camper who said that.

"You scared Jackson?" I taunted him while we were standing across each other, his hand in his pocket and mine holding a spear.

"You wish" He replied with his hand still in his pocket.

(A/N Guess where I quoted that from :P)

'Oooh's could be heard all through out the arena after his reply.

"Three…" Thalia started the countdown

"Two….." everyone chanted together

I started bringing my spear up higher while Percy's hand was still in his pocket

"ONE!" the whole arena screamed and from the corner of my eye I saw Chiron, Dionysus/ Bacchus and a redhead coming towards the arena. _To probably watch me win _and with that thought in mind a jabbed my spear towards Percy's chest but out of nowhere a celestial bronze sword appeared to block my spear.

He was really easy to beat, after a few jabs and kicks he was down on the floor with my knee on his back and my spear at the back of his neck.

Everyone started whispering and I saw Chiron and Bacchus or Dionysus or whatever with a small smile on their face. I was about to say something when I noticed there was still no applause and thats when I also heard Clarisse whisper something to one of the Stoll brothers.

"He sooooo went easy on him, look at his face he hasn't even broken a sweat" Clarisse whispered in his ear and he just nodded sadly.

"HA! he didn't even try because he knew that he wasn't gonna win, he should know where his place which is where he is now" the floor was shaking a bit and Percy's face was now red but I just dismissed it and kept talking. "All you Greeks are weak, if this is your best swordsman then you must all be weak!" Piper looked hurt but I just kept talking and talking. "You guys kept saying how great Percy Jackson is, how he did this and that. Well let me break it to you, you guys are WEAK! you hear me? W-E-A-K! especially sons of Poseidon" I said finishing my rant about Greeks.

And thats when I noticed the Centaur's and God's faces. They were looking at Percy, they're faces had shock on them and maybe some… fear?. The ground started shaking really hard now, cracks started appearing in the ground, as big as the one in the mess hall.

(A/N forgot if its still there so if it isn't then deal with it)

I was looking at the ground one second and the next thing I know i'm on the ground facing Percy Jackson's face. His face usually happy face was red and angry, no furious. His eyes were filled with fire, if looks could could kill then i'm pretty sure that I would've been sliced, mushed then disintegrated.

"I gave you the praetorship back, no biggie" his voice was deadly calm. "You can insult me fine I don't care what you think. But insulting my friends?!, my bloodline? my father?" his voice getting louder and louder with each word. "You've just crossed the line Grace" His voice back to being deadly calm. "I was holding back so you can win and we can forget about all of this" he put his hands wide open. The floor was shaking even harder now. "I don't care what you think about me, what you say to me, heck you could do anything to me, but to my friends? my family?" the ground stopped shaking but you could see the cracks. "You think that Greeks are weak? then lets battle again, no holding back, powers and all and lets see if you still think that Greeks are weak especially sons of Poseidon" he said with a smirk back on his face and his eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah go get them Percy!" Thalia and Annabeth cheered and soon every one was cheering on Percy even my used to be girlfriend and my used to be best friend, Piper and Leo.

We battled again, our swords meeting each other with a clang. I could tell now that he was holding back, a _lot_. Its like he knew what I was gonna do before I actually did it, each time I tried to cut, even get my spear in a centimetre near his skin he would just block it. He was blocking all my attacks, he never attacked himself and thats when I thought of something.

"Come up here Jackson, lets see if you can battle in my domain" I said flying up, putting the winds in my control and to my surprise he came up in the air as well.

"Suit yourself Grace" he replied while making a hurricane to lift him up. Before on the ground at least I could get close to him just not my spear but now, it was impossible to physically get near him. His hurricane would just push me back with force, the water droplets splashing into my eyes making it hard to see. _I can't even get close to him physically, hmm physically _I thought _yea physically, if I cant get to him physically then I'll try mentally._

"Hey Jackson, I heard that you ran from a fight is that true? and that _you_ killed _your_ friends. Silena and her boyfriend _Charlie_" I said as it took immediate effect, his hurricane slowed down. "I heard that _you_ killed all of them including _Castor". _At that name his hurricane stopped and he fell to the floor he froze. Everyone who was cheering stopped and looked at me in horror, even Chiron and Mr. D.

"Now you've done it" I heard someone saying but I was too paralysed as to what I was looking at to even bother ask what i've done. Percy wasn't frozen anymore, in fact he was standing up, his hands in the air, his feet planted in the ground. His eyes weren't their normal green, it looked like the sea when there was a huge storm with a typhoon, ready to destroy anything in its path. Behind him I could see a huge wave of water, like the whole beach was right there in front of my eyes. The floor was shaking again but not like before, it was a full on earthquake. Percy was rising in the air, his eyes sparkling with electricity. The wind was slapping everyone in the face with water, the sky looked like it was preparing for a huge storm.

"Percy! stop can't you see he's just jealous?" I heard Annabeth scream to be heard from all the wind, water, storm and earthquake. And thats when I realised that Percy was doing _all_ of this.

"Percy do you really want to destroy _our_ home?" Annabeth tried again and this time Percy responded and stopped the freaky weather and earthquake but not the wave it was still there. And then all of the sudden it dropped and you could hear it splash then Percy ran in the direction of the wave, where the beach was. Annabeth walked up to me to slap me _hard_ on the face before running off shouting Percy's name. Thalia came up to me next. The whole of camp was still there watching.

"What you did was just cowardly" Thalia started. "You know he 'accidentally' killed a fury, a fricken fury even before he even knew he was demigod, he saw all _three_ fates and killed the minotaur with his own hands without any weapon _before_ he knew he was demigod. Even before that when he was little all types of monsters were already after him. He killed all_ three _furies, killed medusa, went into the underworld, talked with Hades, battled _and_ defeated Ares. He did all that in his first year knowing he was demigod, he had a quest to retrieve our father's lightning bolt which he completed. And yes he did run from a fight, a fight with Echidna, the _mother_ of monsters because he got poisoned by her son Chimera, and the only reason he did run from it was because he was trying to save the mortals who were there!. He was only fricken twelve when he did all of that not to mention kill a couple more monsters when he was _twelve_" my sister said her voice rising with every sentence.

"If you want to know _all_ his titles then we'd be here all day, if you wanna know _everything_ he's done then we'd be all _week" _she finish after taking a huge breath. "He was part of four other quests and was the 'Great Prophesy' after I chickened out and became hunter to stop ageing. You know, a pissed of me is loads better than having an angry Percy, your toast now. We had a duel ourselves before and I was about to surrender to him, but the oracle came over. You are so lucky that he didn't use his whole limit of power on you" she said finishing of her lecture

"Wait, what do you mean 'whole limit of power' wasn't that all of it?" I asked confused because what I saw was pretty intimidating.

"No, it wasn't. Don't you get tired when you use your powers? cause I know I do. Did you see him when he stormed off like that? did he look tired _at all?_" she replied. Now that I think about it, No he didn't look tired just really_ really_ angry. Thalia must've seen what I just realised, she gave me a tired smile and walked off, but not without giving my shoulder a pat. After she left the rest of the crowd followed her lead, all of them either gave me a satisfied smile, a look of pity or a look that said 'what you did was unforgivable'. Dionysus left without a second glance back and Chiron gave me a look of pity before clopping of. Realisation dawned on me after everyone left, leaving me alone in the middle of the Arena. Percy Jackson was now my enemy, the greatest swordsman and hero of this century. I went back to my cabin to get changed before I try to apologise to Percy. Once I got changed, I went of to the beach to find Percy. It was near sunset by now and once I reached the beach I was just in time to see the sun sink into the water. There was a soft breeze, ruffling my hair a bit, the sky had at least five different colors, light blue, dark blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow. It was beautiful, there was small waves overlapping the sand. Annabeth was sitting on the sand looking at the water with Percy nowhere in sight. I walked up to Annabeth and sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked me not even looking at me. I winced at how rough that sounded, there was tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot, probably from crying.

"Have you seen Percy?" I replied back looking back at the sea.

"No, when I got here he already jumped into the water, I don't know where he is or if he'll come back" she said looking at me now her eyes were soft but with a tinge of hatred.

"Yeah, well I came here to apologise…" I trailed of there. _What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he doesn't even come back? What if-. _

"Don't worry Jason, he'll forgive you if that's what your thinking about" she said with a slight chuckle "Why do you think he got angry at you when you mentioned _them_, do you know why he stopped when I said I asked him if he really wanted to destroy our home?" she asked. I just mutely shook my head no.

"It's because his fatal flaw is personal loyalty, he just can't bear to see others hurt because of him. He thinks its because of him that _they_ died, he can't bear to see so many of his friends get hurt because of what he caused. He just _can't_" she replied to my confusion and that was _deep_.

"You know, he went to half of his quests, no actually all of his quests because his friends or family was captured, hurt or was going to get hurt. He didn't do them to get glory or anything, his first quest to get the lighting bolt back?, he went because his mom was captured" she said with a look of amusement on her face.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

Then all of the sudden Percy walked up from the water looking refreshed. Annabeth ran over to him and hugged him tight. He looked surprised for a second before he returned it back. When they let go of each other, they walked up to me hand-in-hand. Annabeth gave me a reassuring smile then put her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Hey man, ummm I'm sorry for before you know for saying all that stuff" I said looking at the sand at my feet. "And for you know basically everything" I finished off looking up to him slowly.

"Its cool man, I mean everyone gets jealous once in a while don't they?" He replied back which really shocked me because of everything I said, I thought he was going to pulverise me.

"Now who wants to skip Dinner and just stay here?" he asked.

And that's how we ended up sitting on the sand together, with Annabeth on top of Percy and me next to him. We talked and laughed for a while before it was curfew and we had to go to our respected cabins. That's when I realised just how great of a hero Percy was. He was kind, strong, brave, courageous, reckless, easy-going, unlucky and loyal. He even told me about the inside joke he was laughing with Thalia about.

Before I closed my eyes to sleep that night, I felt that I just made the best friend I could, besides Leo and Piper of course.

* * *

**OKAY, OKAY I KNOW REALLY SUCKISH ENDING ACTUALLY MAKE THAT THE WHOLE STORY BUT SERIOUSLY? I JUST STARTED SO YEA IM PRETTY SURE THAT ONCE I GET THE HANG OF WRITING THIS KIND OF STUFF IT'LL GET BETTER AND SO YEA**

**THX FOR READING!**

**YOURS IN PIZZANESS AND ALL THAT**

**PEACE OUT :D:P:D**


End file.
